


Пятьдесят оттенков синего

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [7]
Category: La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: Вольное прочтение легенды о Синей Бороде. Что на самом деле было в "запретной комнате"?





	Пятьдесят оттенков синего

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Лайт-БДСМ, игры с воском, спанкинг, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, сначала кажется, что даб-кон, но нет

Мари считала себя счастливой женщиной. Она была молода, красива, баснословно богата и уважаема. А еще у нее был муж. Само по себе не слишком редкое достижение, но Мари была уверена: такого, как у нее, нет больше ни у кого, даже у королевы.

Поначалу даже его имя вызывало у нее необъяснимый трепет — где же это видано, чтобы у человека росла синяя борода? Отголоски этого ужаса Мари испытывала и теперь, когда у нее слабели колени и сбивалось дыхание при мысли о том, что уже ночь, и муж, возможно, появится на ее пороге, чтобы отвести в ту самую комнатушку, которую она, ослушавшись его приказа, однажды открыла, поддавшись женскому любопытству.

Подумать только, — Мари и сама слыхала эту невероятнейшую глупость — поговаривали, что в чулане у Синей Бороды хранятся тела замученных и загубленных предшественниц Мари, что весь пол и стены страшной комнаты испачканы в крови несчастных девушек, что даже с ключа от их печальной гробницы кровь не смыть никакими средствами.

В нетерпении Мари поглядывала на дверь, сминая в побелевших пальцах полы ночной сорочки под одеялом. Каждое колебание воздуха казалось ей знаком, каждый стук или шорох за дверью превращался в уже знакомые шаги. Придет ли сегодня?

Дверь отворилась почти бесшумно, а у вошедшего не было свечи. Он всегда приходил к ней во тьме и безмолвии, словно вытесняя все звуки и образы одним своим присутствием. Мари не вздрогнула, лишь задышала чаще, но в окутавшей комнату тишине даже биение сердца казалось ей оглушительным набатом.

Бесшумная черная тень откинула тяжелое покрывало, оставляя тело Мари скованным невесомым кружевом, холодом и страхом.

Когда ее ладони коснулись чужие пальцы, из горла вырвался тихий жалобный всхлип. В тот же миг еще одна невидимая рука легла на ее давно искусанные в ожидании губы, прижимая голову к подушке, обдавая дурманящим ароматом дождя, табака, дубленой кожи и еще чего-то, что заставляло ее бедра сжиматься, а спину выгибаться дугой. Еще мгновение — и Мари оказалась в вопиюще непристойном положении на плече своего ночного гостя. Одной рукой он обхватывал ее обнаженные бедра, другой — стискивал тонкие лодыжки, а на заголившихся ягодицах Мари чувствовала шумное горячее дыхание. Она словно была выставлена напоказ, хоть в комнате никого, кроме них двоих, и не было. Ее руки безвольно повисли, почти касаясь края тяжелого чуть влажного плаща. Обычно он брал ее за руку и вел по длинной галерее через весь дом, мимо комнат спящих слуг и, иногда, гостей. Мари казалось, он намеренно замедляет шаг, продлевая их прогулку, в надежде, что их могут увидеть. Ее могут увидеть — почти раздетую, босоногую, простоволосую и покорную.

Сейчас же Мари приближалась к заветной комнате, всем телом ощущая сильное горячее тело, которое, как пушинку, несло ее по галерее с головокружительной скоростью. Неуловимое движение — и вот она уже на нетвердых ногах стоит перед самой дверью, почти касаясь носом потемневших старых досок. Под пальцами она ощущает что-то маленькое и холодное. Ключ! Тот самый ключ, который стал началом всего этого. Словно во сне, Мари дрожащими руками поднесла ключ к скважине. Во мраке галереи мало что можно было рассмотреть, но остальные ее чувства обострились, и она явственно чувствовала за спиной чужое дыхание и пристальный взгляд, от которого тонкие волоски на ее шее колко приподнимались, посылая вдоль спины дрожь. Фигура сзади приблизилась, заставляя Мари почти коснуться двери грудью. Непослушные руки все еще не могли отпереть дверь, а грубые волоски, почти касающиеся ее уха, ничуть не помогали.

Наконец, устав ждать, чужая рука завладела ключом и дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. В комнате горели свечи, десятки свечей, и их свет на мгновение ослепил Мари, и она зажмурилась, продлевая иллюзию неведения, пока жесткие шершавые пальцы не обхватили с силой ее подбородок, заставляя открыть глаза. 

При свечах его борода теряла свою зловещую синеву и казалась почти черной, как и глаза, и глубокие тени на суровом жестоком лице. Его рука на лице Мари ослабила хватку и почти нежно провела кончиками пальцев по тонкой шее со скоро бьющейся жилкой, по часто вздымающейся груди, прямо к низкому вороту ночной сорочки. Треск тонкой дорогой ткани дал ей понять, что она лишилась своей последней призрачной защиты.

Синяя Борода соединил ее запястья, обхватывая обе руки Мари одной своей, и грубо дернул их вверх, вынуждая подняться на цыпочки, и одновременно оттесняя лицом к холодной каменной стене со вбитыми в нее тяжелыми кандалами. Прикосновение к коже холодного металла обожгло Мари, но с ее губ ни сорвалось ни звука. Она могла лишь мелко вздрагивать, пока чужие руки надевали тяжелые браслеты сначала на запястья, а следом — и на ноги. 

Вжимаясь горящей от смеси стыда и возбуждения щекой в кирпичную стену, Мари кожей чувствовала движение позади себя. Шаги приближались, удалялись, и вот, Синяя Борода снова оказался совсем рядом, опаляя белые плечи жарким дыханием. Мари закрыла глаза. И тут же распахнула их снова, судорожно втягивая воздух, когда густые раскаленные капли обожгли ей поясницу, неумолимо стекая ниже. Не в силах оставаться неподвижной, Мари дернулась вперед, царапая о грубый кирпич нежную кожу сосков. В ночной тишине раздался ее первый сдавленный стон.

Свечи гасли одна за другой. Капли продолжали течь — по болезненно выгнутой спине, по до боли сведенным лопаткам, по дрожащим ногам, сливаясь в причудливые узоры, дарящие боль и наслаждение. В глазах Мари стояли слезы, а растрепавшиеся волосы липли к плечам.

Сладкая пытка прекратилась так же неожиданно, как и началась. Мари всхлипнула, сама не зная, от облегчения или разочарования. Широкая шершавая ладонь тяжело прошла по покрасневшей коже, освобождая раскрасневшуюся кожу из воскового плена. Внезапный звонкий шлепок обжигает сильнее огня. Мари снова не знает, что непристойнее — этот звук, эхом отражающийся от голых стен или звук, который издает она сама, когда ладонь опускается на то же место снова. Она стискивает зубы на собственном плече, отчаянно пытаясь не сорваться на крик. Внизу живота становится жарко и влажно, и наконец Мари, сгорая от стыда, поводит бедрами, потянувшись за жестокой ладонью.

Но град ударов прекратился так же неожиданно, как начался, и Мари чувствует, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. Ее тело безвольно повисает, разом лишившись сил, а сзади прижимается чужое — сильное, жесткое. Жадная рука скользит по ее бедру, грубо, но непостижимым образом нежно. Мари еще теснее приникает к стене, почти не дыша, и ощущает, как что-то длинное твердое и гладкое проникает в ее тело, — мучительно медленно, но неотвратимо заполняя ее нутро, приглушая тот жар внутри, что чуть было не лишил ее чувств мгновение назад. Она чувствует короткие колючие поцелуи сквозь завесу волос на своей мокрой шее, чувствует сбивчивый хриплый шепот возле самого уха, который не может разобрать, чувствует, как другая рука с силой сжимает саднящую кожу сзади, и почти вскрикивает, чувствуя, что одновременно в нее проникает что-то еще. 

Все так же медленно, так же неотвратимо, в едином гипнотизирующем ритме, бедра Синей Бороды начинают двигаться одновременно с его рукой, и Мари сдается. С ее губ один за другим срываются стоны, слова, мольбы и крики. Она не помнит саму себя от пьянящей смеси стыда, боли и наслаждения. Одна из рук продолжает свои движения, ускоряясь, другая твердо ложится на горло Мари, вибрирующее от больше не сдерживаемых криков. Ей кажется, что она падает — пол уходит из-под ног, воздуха не хватает, тело тяжелеет, а сердце бьется все в том же, сводящем с ума ритме там, где на шее сжимается все сильнее чужая рука. 

Каскад ощущений, влажных звуков, хриплых стонов и заполошно бьющегося сердца вдруг сливаются в что-то одно, огромное, неудержимое, стремительное, и вмиг разлетается на тысячу осколков, оставляя Мари бессильно биться в тяжелых цепях в унисон со звериным рыком, рожденным в груди человека, который продолжает врываться в ее тело, впившись зубами в беззащитное плечо.

Мари приходит в себя в собственной постели. На ней новая кружевная сорочка, наливающиеся черным при свете луны следы на запястьях, спутанные волосы, следы зубов на плече и соленые дорожки на щеках. В комнате пусто. Засыпая, Мари думает о том, что завтра служанка будет дольше обычного расчесывать ей волосы, а сама она выберет платье с самыми длинными рукавами. А еще завтра приедут братья, проведать, как живет их сестра замужем за самым страшным человеком в округе. Она знает, что им ответить.


End file.
